


Making A Valentine

by akaKarma



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Synth Relationship, Humanity, Love, Relationship(s), Robotics, Romance, Sex, Smut, Synth Sex, Synths (Humans), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma
Summary: Detective and the sole survivor Cherry confessed their romantic feelings for each other while ago. Both of them knew things won't be easy, but there are things Nick is particulary concerned about and he doesn't know how to deal with them. All he wants is to make his loved one happy and with their relationship being special as it is, that will prove to be a little more complicated than for regular human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am one of the people who thought naming every single fanfiction under the sun about Nick Valentine "*something* Valentine" is stupid but couldn't decide for better name and did so myself. Nice to meet you! :D Haha. This shit is long and has some weird ass interesting robotic sex, so enjoy!

_"I mean, it doesn't even matter, Nick. Just... try to look at it like this, alright? You may not be human, yes, but that only means that you are just different form of living being, that's it. People are made from flesh and bones and blood and you are made from metal. Doesn't matter you were created not born, that you were programned not taught... you're still alive, you're still You. See? Synths... Of course they are not people. Because they are synths. Simply something different. That ain't a bad thing."_

 

Nick Valentine was sitting on that old creaky chair in his office. It was quiet day, last big case just finished, Ellie gone visiting her family, so the detective had some time to think.

Time to think about all the things Cherry said to him in last few weeks... 

It was all so strange to him... Because there were usually only two types of people - those who believed synths have concience and are as human as people from flesh, fighting for their rights, and then there were those who were very clear about fact that synths are robots - pieces of metal smartly put together to mimic human being, nothing more, nothing less. And then there was Cherry... this extraordinary young woman he met several weeks ago, looking at the world in her own way. 

Maybe she was right... Maybe he really is just a different life form. Wasn't believing that even more arrogant than thinking he is human, though? Wasn't that just his programming telling him to believe he is truly alive? Was he? When he was with Cherry, it was like life got completely different colors. She showed him these shades he never knew existed. She was strangely pure and wicked at the same time. She was good and sarcastic and her soul was as deep as the ocean. She made Nick feel... truly hopeful. And not in that naive way, no. Cherry helped him feel kind of hope he wasn't programmed to understand, yet he did.

But there was still one bigger problem. Something missing. There was a thing Nick wanted to give Cherry but couldn't. 

 

_"Are you sure this is a good idea? I just don't want any of us to end up dissapointed after getting our hopes too high, doll..."_

_"There will be no dissapointment. And if there will be, it will have nothing to do with you not being human. People get together and then break up all the time. And I really want to be with you, Nick. Just give this a chance."_

_"I want to, trust me. I just... need you to realize there are some limitations. I know how you see me, but..."_

_"Limitations?"_

_*sigh* "You are... extremely attractive woman, I see that, but you have to understand that I'm not human. I... I'm like a goddamn doll down there, Cherr. I can't give this thing that's so important for people to you even if I want to."_

_"Well, I like dolls. Everyone likes dolls."_

_"I'm not joking around, Cherry."_

_"Me neither. Sex... isn't everythin', Nicky."_

 

Of course it isn't... He knew that. But he understood it meant... a lot for humans. And Cherry was very sensual being. He saw how men look at her, he felt that energy coming from her... It was something... magical. He hated when others watched her like that - hungry, wanting to make her magic their - knowing they can give her what he can't. He felt... jealous. So incredibly jealous.

It wasn't like Nick couldn't feel attraction or... lust even. It was just a little different for him than for other men.

When he watched her light pink, full lips when she bit them while laughting, he felt electric discharges tingle in every part of his body, coming from core all the way to his exposed metal fingers. When she threw her wild fiery ginger hair behind her shoulder and showed her long, slim neck, just oh so perfect for kissing, Nick felt strange jolts from his chest, unsure if it isn't just his old build being old but... it most likely wasn't. 

Was it in his programming? Was he so attracted to her because his mechanic brain saw her as perfect, fascinating case to study and garther a data because of how spontaneous her character was and the fact that she never said what he expected her to say? She was always full of suprises. Going against all odds and against his calculations.

 

_"Maybe you were programmed to feel love but you weren't programmed to love me, Nick. That was you. You only."_

 

He remembered her smile when she said that.

So sweet and irresistible at the same time. Maybe he was glad, in a way, that he is not like human males, controlled by this animalistic, primal urge to stick their penis into every attractive female. He was glad he can't... tarnish her. She was too good for that. Always making jokes and speaking in fluent sarcasm more often than english, constantly trying to adopt god damn wild, dangerous animals... She was like a child, in some way. Or maybe it was just her way of dealing with things. After hearing her story, he wouldn't blame her. Cherry said he was first person she told it to. First person she told about her life before the bombs... How she was growing up in this uptight family, ran away from home when she was sixteen and got pregnant with Jake, another son of rich daddy who rebelled - by leading some stupid gang. When she got pregnant with Shaun, they decided to grow up - or at least try to - and settle. They bought the house in Sanctuary Hills and things were supposed to be alright. He would beat her just here and there. She said that she still loved Jake, after all that. She wasn't naive, only hopeless romantic.

She told him how she cried just sitting on the floor of Vaul 111 for hours after getting out and seeing Jake dead in front of her. She told him Shaun was the best thing that ever happened to her, only thing she ever did right - and he was gone. That was the only thing that made her take a gun into her hand and get out. She wasn't meant for this life. She wasn't meant for killing and adventure. She would do it, of course, she would do anything to survive but Nick saw a lot of people in his days who just loved the killing. They loved the thrill, the danger. She wasn't one of them.

The more he thought about it, his mechanics concentrating on these thoughts as a first priority, he realized that this probably is that feelings of love they wanted to create. What he felt when he thought about her. Usually he would feel heavy and... lifeless - because he was made from metal and he wasn't really alive. But when she was standing in front of him, his body got lighter and almost... he could almost feel the energy rushing though his veins, just by itself.

It was good, he wasn't able to be so selfish and just tarnish her. Yet he understood that is what she needs - his presence, as close as possible.

 

Nick thought about... ways to deal with it. Of course there were other forms of intercourse. He could down on her - being pretty sure somewhere in his mind, good old Nick Valentine had some expriences that would give him some idea what to do. Or he could just... use some toys. Isn't that weird? Probably. Probably weird. It would only made her that more aware that he is not so different from the thing he would want to stick in her - just piece of plastic and rubber, trying to immitate the real thing.

Damn.

He felt tired - it was like his processor wasn't able to keep up with all these questions and worries and thoughts he had. He thought about her so much he was pretty sure it could be some glitch or virus in his system - it isn't normal to think about someone this much, right?

 

Quiet "Knock knock," could be heard from behind the door. Nick quickly straightened up on his chair, putting his feet on the ground from the table.

"Y-Yes." What is this, he thought. Why was his voice shaking? Cause: undetectable. Shit... Of course. Just hearing her voice made him like that.

"Hey, Nicky. Can I... go in?" she stood there like it was her first time in the agency. Nick quickly nodded, because if anyone was always welcomed, it was Cherry. Her hair was let loose, wild curls everywhere, majestic like a lion's mane. "How are you? I was just... wondering how you're doin'. We haven't talked for few days so I thought... I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and awkwardly smiled. He saw her blushing and his mind couldn't come up with reason why - from logical point, there was no reason why she would feel like that now, when they already knew each other. Nick knew he's thinking too... too much like a synth, so he tried to use his soft, human side. She just missed him, yes, that was the reason. She must have just missed him.

"Oh I'm sorry, darlin'. I had... some work to do and then... Well you know, when you aren't sleeping, day and night kind of become one. I lost track of time, sorry."

That was a lie. He in fact knew exactly what time it is, always.

"Of course. Yeah, sure," she smiled again and moved some of her hair behind her ear. Every time she did that, he wanted to reach out his hand and touch it. So much so he was sure it's his programming - one of the triggers he had, controlling his normal behavior. When someone screams for help, he is programmed to want to help. When someone threatens him, he's programmed to prepare to fight. When Cherry does almost anything, he's programmed to lose his damn mind over it, apparently. He could also notice every change in her emotions, so he noticed how she's hiding sadness behind her little smiles. Did he made her feel lonely? She had a lot of great people around her, Valentine knew he can count on them keeping her safe and happy when he's not there but it really seemed that... he is the company she wants.

"What do you say about a date, huh?" he said swiftly and stood up. Cherry looked at him with suprise.

"A date?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's been a while since we had one, fifteen days, to be exact. I know this place in Goodneighbor you might like," he smiled at her, his sensors already eagerly expecting smile to appear on her face and it did. She smiled widely and in that cute way, right when she realized what he means - Third Rail, that bar where they had their first date. It probably wasn't even meant to be date then. But they sat, they talked for hours and eventually, the ended up in the back room, holding each other and kissing. It was definitely something Nick did not predicted that time but he was happy it happened, they both were.

"Mmmm if you say so, mister Valentine. I might accept your invitation," she grinned at him happily, showing her white straight teeth, sitting on the corner of his table. Being in the agency with Nick alone always gave her funny, sexy ideas. Doing it on his table, in his chair. It made her strangely turned on to see him there, big mister detective. She always loved uniforms. But she knew Nick is not the one for it. That it's not really possible. "Should we go today? I will welcome some free time after working all the time. I'm sure Preston can take care of the Minuteman for a moment."

"That would be great, yes. Or we could go anywhere else you want. I don't mind."

"No, that's alright. Let's go there," she softly touched his hand resting on the table and smiled.

 

 

They went to the Third Rail that night. Valentine was always nervous when they were on actual date together. True, they had only few, but it all felt uncomfortably... human to him. He had some memories of going out with girls, but he knew those were not his memories, that was not him, and it was not with Cherry. Of course, it usually went well. They sat at the bar and joked with Whitechapel Charlie a little. They talked to each other and here and there, someone who knew Nick came around and gave him that 'You and her, man? Wow, good luck!' look he hated. He knew Cherry will be happy no matter what, she just wanted his company and he wanted hers, so everything was supposed to be great anyways.

"Fancy another drink?" he asked when Cherry finished her third Sex on the beach.

"Well it ain't fair if I am the only one getting drunk, is it?" she was really starting to get into her happy, slightly intoxicated mood. She was even cuter and goofier than usual like that and he liked it, but Nick had to admit that it really was kind of rude to let the lady get drunk like that.

"Well... I wish there was something I could do about it. We could... finish it here and continue elsewhere, if you want?" he leaned towards Cherry and used his seductive tone he knew would make her heartbeat faster and eyes light up with sparks. It was stupid, when he really thought about it - why was he even seducing her, what does he expected to give her? It was just his programming and old Nick Valentine in him, good old flirt. Still, it was just something he had to do. He wasn't thinking about his programming 24 hours a day. Most of the time, he just acted on it, just like normal human being would act on their instincts.

"Alrighty then," Cherry seemed more than happy with that suggestion and jumped off the bar stool.

"Oh, I hope you don't intend to use this young lady in some improper way when she's in this state, detective," Charlie joked as he saw him holding Cherry. She wasn't piss drunk yet but she got into funny state real fast and it wouldn't be first time someone tried to walk off with her drunk - one time she was drinking with MacCready, they both got terribly nostalgic and even more terribly drunk and the next morning, each one ended up at the opposite sides of Commonwealth. Charlie was still joking though, he knew Nick is the one to take care of her.

"Don't need to worry about that, pal," Nick replied with grin and walked Cherry to the entrance. "Okay, let's take you to the Sanctuary Hills, what do you say?" he looked at her while walking the stairs but before Cherry responded, they were both interrupted by person standing on the top of the stairs, blocking their way.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Hancock shouted happily while spreading his arms. Nick sighted even before Cherry looked up to the Mayor - he knew these two have always lots of fun together. For some reason, Hancock and Cherry clicked - he even suspected he convinced her to take some chems one time, alrough he kept telling her it's not a great idea. Come to think of it, maybe Cherry had a thing for freaks, Nick wondered. It would definitely explain why does she always keeps such strange company. Synth was enough, adding Hancock to the mix won't end up good.

"Hancock, hi!" she looked excitedly and immediatelly tried to hug him.

"All right, someone seems to be havin' fun! What'd you do to her, Nicky?" he laughted at him while hugging Cherry who got out of Nick's hands.

"We were just having... nice evening," he hesitated a little. It was so stupid but he always felt... insecure around Hancock. Only when Cherry was around that is. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. Maybe just a little. He could see Hancock was... interested in Cherry and she seemed so naive in his eyes. She had obviously very poor taste in men if she liked him, so falling for Hancock wouldn't be too hard if she starts to yearn for warm skin and real meat to have next to her... So yeah, maybe Nick did felt jealous when Hancock was around, maybe he felt treatened.

"We definitely are," Cherry chuckled.

"Is that right, huh? Well you should've called me right when you started, would have been a lot more fun, trust me. And why are you leavin' so soon?! Stay here, come on, come on, Mayor's order!" he started to woo them, or more likely Cherry, to stay. She looked at Nick quickly, clearly wanting to have more fun, but when she saw his unsure face, she quickly garthered rest of her brain that was sober, stood up and shook her hand with polite smile.

"Sorry, John. I think we really should go. I have enough," she chuckled. "As you can see. We'll go and... I'll see you some other time, alright?" Hancock didn't seemed too pleased by her answer but he knew there is not much to do when she decides about something.

"Alright, alright. What can I do... Off you go, then. Promise you'll come back when you're bored though, okay?" he started slowly walking off but still waited for her to promise him.

"I swear, mister Mayor! I shall come back!" Cherry laughted playfully and after giving him drunk, ironical bow, she grabbed Nick's hand and walked to the door with him. When they got out, sky was already dark black, with just few stars. Goodneighbor was quiet, almost unusually - most of the people still awake were at the Third Rail anyways. Cherry walked Valentine through the streets without looking at him and for few moments, they were quiet as Nick was still suprised she really said no to Hancock and Cherry thinking about ending the evening in a way that will make both of them happy, as much as her drunk mind allowed her.

 

 

"Sure you didn't wanted to stay there, doll?" Nick squeezed her hand a little. She never shunned from holding his robotic hand. He did - he would usually touch her with other one, because well... it felt more human and definitely more comfortable for her. It wasn't just few pieces of metal. Cherry didn't cared though and it was one of the many reasons he adored her so much.

"Nah. Wouldn't end up good anyways. I don't want to get super drunk tonight. Tonight is about you and me, isn't it?" she swiftly turned to him and before he could even react, she took him by his chemise collar and pushed closer to her, conviniently standing just few steps from a wall as they walked through alley between the buildings. Devilish smile on her lips and the fact that they were hidden there, almost in the dark and alone, told Valentine that she probably planned this back when they were leaving Third Rail.

"It sure is," he nodded and looked her up and down. She had these leather pants on, tight and thin, showing her every curve, and on top just some white shirt showing nice cleavage. Casual yet sexy, as always. "Must be hard, always having people fightin' over you. Everyone seems to want their own piece these days."

"Do _you_ want a piece?" she changed her tempting tone into ruthlessly seductive and began to kiss Nick while taking his hand and pushing it around her waist. Nick played along, because there was no saying Cherry in moments like these and because he definitely did wanted a piece. Slowly, he moved his hand down until he reached her butt and after short wait, too see if she's not objecting, squeezed it, making her moan into his mouth. Cherry found kissing Nick incredibly fascinating - his tongue felt just like real one, there was the same texture and softness, only problem were gaping holes in Nick's neck and face that didn't made their kissing hot and wet as it should be but more like kissing someone after taking really mint candy.

Cherry laughted at that idea as she thought it, making Nick inquiringly open his eyes and look at her to see what's so funny.

Oh, his eyes... They weren't just fascinating, they were damn hot. Yeah, sometimes she felt it's a little weird to be attracted to robotic parts of him, but it wasn't like she was turned on by any other synth she encountered. No, this was Nick and his yellow, glowing eyes, staring at her, through her, taking her.

"Touch me more, Nick," she breathed out, waves of pleasure vibrating through her body, everything getting hot and soaked with lust.

Everything she was saying felt so right to him. He pushed himself closer to her, their bodies closely to each other. He felt her pulse going wild, his sensors confirming that yeah, she's definitely turned on right now, and in his mind, there was so many things and possibilities and ideas what to do right now. For a moment there, he wasn't thinking about probability of success, about the fact he is a synth or anything like that. Now Nick just felt Cherry yearning for him and just him, wanting more of his touch. So he gave her more touch, he gave her more kisses, his parts crackling with small electric shocks.

"Oh yeah, Nicky," Cherry smiled, her voice raspy and deep with lust, as she started to unzipp his pants. Nick didn't even realized what she's doing - he was listening to her voice, letting it sink into his head and drown everything else that was going on in there. Maybe that was a mistake. He noticed it as she sharply stopped with her hand open in his croach, fingers confusedly searching for something that wasn't there for a moment before she realized it and he did too. They both froze, firy desire replaced by cold awkwardness.

"Ugh," Nick sighted as she slowly took her hand out and nervously rubbed her fingers together. "I-I told you, doll. You won't find anything down there."

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry. It was... I'm so stupid. And really fucking drunk," she smiled sadly and quickly turned her head to the side. She felt so damn idiotic. What was she doing? Not controlling her hands, that's what. "It's not your fault, Nick, really, I'm just... I forgott," Cherry chuckled bitterly. Who the hell forgets something like that?

"Don't worry," he took her chin and then caressed her cheek. It wasn't end of the world and it wasn't nobody's fault, it was just... a little depressing, at least he felt like it was. "If this is what you want, maybe we could... find a way how to make it work. You can..." Does he really want to say it? No... But he had to. "Hancock seems to be fond of you, and you like him too. I'm not saying I want this to end, just... He could be your friend with a... benefits. Is that how they say it?" Nick akwawardly grinned, realizing saying that out loud is even more uncomfortable than he expected. To his suprise, Cherry looked at him almost revolted and then frowned.

"What are you saying? You want me to... fuck Hancock, like it's nothing?"

Damn, did he offended her?

"I'm sorry if you think what I said was inappropriate, I'm just... trying to think of something to work this out, Cherr."

"This _is_ working out, Nick," she looked almost hurt when she looked at him. Nick was confused, he didn't wanted to do this, but... "I already told you that sex isn't everythin' to me. I told you. Look I... I ain't some wild animal unable to control my urges. This," she grabbed both of his hands and made him look, "touching, feeling... It isn't just that, alright?" she looked up at him again. "Letting Hancock slide into me won't solve nothing. I want more than that, I want... connection. You... keep bringin' this up as a problem and okay. You know what's the problem? That there won't be connecting, there won't be two of us... together, enjoying it, alright? It's gonna be just me," she lowered her eyebrows. "And I don't want it to be like that." She looked like a lost puppy again. With her big, sad eyes looking at Nick, selfless and pure, she never stopped making him love her more.

"Ach," he sighted. "I know. I know, I just... I wish there was something I can do. I know you want us to do this together, but maybe... there's no way. I'm not Third Generation. I wasn't meant to experience things like this."

"So I won't either," she nodded with stubborn certaintly and squeezed his hands. "It's alright, okay? This is what I want. It makes me happy. This makes me happy. Our date, talking, or just being near you. It's all I need, really," she looked at him like he was the only star at night's sky and smiled, making Nick speechless for a moment. It was all he wanted, for her to be happy, no? He really did. With a nod, he held her hand and after another kiss, they carried on on their way back to the Sanctuary Hills.

 

♦

 

Alrough after that, Cherry acted like nothing happened, Nick couldn't stop thinking about what happened and what she said. He decided not to continue in these tragic thoughts about them not being able to enjoy things like normal people. No. After thinking about it day and night, he realized Cherry deserves more and he will give her more - he will give her everything he possibly can. It took some time. Not that time was problem - Cherry was needed all over Commonwealth anyways, saving settlers, building homes, helping Railroad... She was even getting close to finding out how to enter the Institute. All that making her more and more stressed out every day, even through she tried to hide it. That was perfect timing for Nick's plan, though.

After she finally came back to Sanctuary Hills after days on the road with Preston, she found Nick waiting for her in her room. There was this house at the end of Sanctuary Hills she rebuild and repaired almost all by herself. Getting back into her old house was too hard for her - too many memories. This one was her new home. Nice and quiet, she had her peace there, further from the settlers, she could just go there at the end of the day and have some privacy.

Of course, if Nick was part of that privacy, she was more than happy.

"You waited for me, Nicky?" smile immediatelly popped up on her face alrough she came into the room looking tired and lifeless.

"I did," he nodded. "Hope things went well today. You really deserve some rest," he moved on the bed so she can lay next to him. Cherry fell down almost like a bag of cement, her legs hurting and stomach empty. She felt good inside, fulfilled, but her body was starting to hate her.

"I know. I know. I'm so happy to be home, finally," she sighted, turning to Nick and giving him welcoming kiss. "Preston is gonna make me crazy one day. He's great and all, you know, but having him as a company for so many hours in a row... It starts gettin' on your nerves," she chuckled tiredly and rested her head on the pillow. Nick was rubbing her neck in the meantime, trying to relieve some of the preasure on the important spots along the spine, but she liked it regardless the medical benefit. "What have you been doing here?" she asked, eyes closed and already relaxing.

"I'm glad you asked. I was quite bussy," Nick said happily, getting nervous and excited at the same time as he was trying to garther up courage to tell her. Cherry opened her eyes and looked at him with curious 'chm?'.

"Oh really? What were you so bussy with?"

"You know, since our last date, I've been thinking if there really isn't something I can do. I was... digging up a little. Usually I... Well, since I can remember, I was just a detective looking for kidnapped people, dealing with their problems. You know that I never really looked for more information... about myself. Well, maybe that was a mistake," he began to explain patiently, trying to find the right words. "When you were gone, I started to look for them. There isn't much I can figure out without going back to the Institute, which is not my preferable option, so I asked a few people, talked to Sturges... It looks like he knows quite a lot about synths and he... gave me some advice, some ideas..."

Nick was speaking so mysteriously, Cherry began to worry.

"Allright... Sturges, um... I guess that makes sense, there's probably nothing he can't build. What kind of advice... did he give you? Are we talking...?" she hesitantly moved her eyes down to Nick's croach. When he laught, she figured that won't be it.

"Sorry doll. He didn't gave me... any new parts. Alrough it was almost as awkward to ask him about all this as if he did. No, he... he explained a lot about how we synths work inside. Here," he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. It was almost shocking, really - Nick never changed his clothes or showed her himself more than he had to. Cherry figured it was most likely because of his state, him constantly pointing out what piece of crap he is was clear indication. Yes, Nick was slightly falling apart and missing few pieces, it was true, it wasn't like Cherry minded, she just respected his wished. It was the reason though why she felt so... intimate and aback now, when he was undressing in front of her.

 

Now with his shirt open, he took down even his coat and a hat. Only in his shoes and trousers, he did felt really naked - the thing that scared him the most was how similiary he looked against other synths like that. Without his clothes that clearly said "I am Nick Valentine, detective!" he looked just like one of the bunch. Copy of a copy of a copy. Just another metal shell created in a lab wirh one template. Fact that was calming him was that he knew Cherry doesn't see him like that. He just knew she looks at him and sees him, Nick. That gave him courage to continue.

With a sigh, he began to rip open big metal piece on his chest. That view made Cherry more than concerned.

"Nick! What are you doing?!" she quickly tried to stop him with her eyes wide with shock.

"It's alright, Cherr. I know what I'm doing, kind of. Just let me do this, okay?" he looked up at her and while she really didn't liked the look of her lover taking himself to pieces in front of her, she released his hands and impatiently waited sitting on the bed in front of him. After loud clicking noise, Nick finally managed to get the plate loose. When he put it down next to him, Cherry was trying to not get upset even more by staring at his insides - she could see literally everything. His cables, wires and components, moving in his chest, slightly rusty but working. For now.

"Are you sure this is safe, Nick? What... What are we trying to do anyways?" she was still frowning, worried, even through Nick was calmly smiling.

"Well... From what Sturges said, now we should... experiment a little. See if this even works. I hope it does," Nick breathed out nervously. He wanted it to work so bad. He was nervous but he felt so much more hope, hope this will work and it will be great for both of them. "Remember what we talked about last time in Goodneighbor? You said... that you want making love to be about connection. About... both people feeling good."

"Yeah?" Cherry doubtfully agreed, still not sure where he's going.

"Sturges explained to me that... how we synths work is primarily in these," Nick softly took her hand and moved her closer to his chest, pointing to the cables with her shaking finger. "These cables are made in several layers. Everything is about electricity and programming down there, but the higher you go, the more human you get. What begins with... metal skeleton they ended up with things that are supposed to be human. And these cables are programmed to send feelings to my main computer up there, same as nerves and a brain for a human." Cherry was carefully nodding after every second word he said, fully dedicated to listening to whatever he has to say. "These are not protected too well, because there needs to be just thin layer for all the sensations to catch on. How I can smell and taste, it's all thanks to that. It's very delicate work. So it... Well, it would make sense that if only the reaction from my top layer helpes me feel like a human, that direct contact will result in... extraordinary... feeling," Nick haltingly finished, not quite sure if he explained it as he wanted or if it even makes sense. "Do you know... what I'm trying to say...?"

Cherry stared at him for a moment, replaying what he just said in her head over and over again.

"Ou," she blurted out as she finally realized and her reaction was immediatelly followed by her cheeks turning red and fast heartbeat.

Nick shyly smiled, happy that she's not weirded out by it too much.

"I um... It's gonna be my first time too, so... I don't even know if this is gonna work but in theory it should. It should feel... According to Sturges, it should feel closest to a real pleasure I will ever get," he hesitated a little at the end. He was happy he's even trying this, giving it a chance. But somewhere in his mind, he found it just pathetic - trying to duplicate something only humans can feel, playing with wires and cables in hope to feel something mildly similiar to actual thing that is ten thousand times better... But for Cherry... He would do anything for Cherry. And he wanted to do this, to experience this with her, or at least try to. "So what do you say?" he asked with fear in his voice and watched her reaction.

 

 

"I... huh," she laughted all of the sudden. "I think it's just the most beautiful thing that you asked _Sturges_ about something like this because of me. That's probably the most romantic thing anyone ever did for me," she smiled wildly and kissed Nick. He chuckled a little and she could see his parts moving in his chest which was strange, but she chosen to ignore it and kept kissing him while holding his cheeks and letting his hands open her shirt. He hoped he really screwed all the screws tight. This was going to be really something for his poor old robotic body, if it's even going to work. "Should I... touch you there, Nicky?" Cherry shyly whispered into his ear, intentionally brushing her lips over it. He shivered and grabbed her behind the neck, pushing he closer to him.

"Yes. Do it..."

"I want you to tell me... Right now. What do you feel? Without me touching it? You never explained to me," she was still talking in her sexy, stimulating voice but now, she also sounded understanding and soft. She wanted to know more about him, everything about him. How he works and how she can make him feel good. She understood how hard it must be for him. It took her years before she learned how to work with herself, and she was just a human, not a synth. "Just... try to explain, alright," when her shirt was loose, she took her bra off and then placed both of Nick's hands on her breasts. One of them was cold - the metal one - and other one slightly warm. It was pleasant sensation that made her nipples hard and Nick noticed it.

He knew what he feels so he tried to come with a way how to explain it to her.

"It's... I can feel the... electric impulses in my body. It's like... tingles. G-Going through my skeleton. Waves of... energy," he slowly breathed out and squeezed her breasts. They were so soft and full. It made him feel even more of what he was saying and let out deep breath. "In... situations like these, my computer usually... concentrates only on you. It's like... collage of all the moments. Like diagnostics, like I'm trying to find a reason why... I can't stop thinking about you," his voice got softer and grip harder and he could feel Cherry fidget in his lap and she felt throbing between her legs.

"Oh yeah? Tell me more."

"Usually it's... so many processes at once, but now... it's just this. Everything's just about you..."

"I'm going in, Nick," she whispered so quietly and immediatelly reached out so he had no real time to prepare - when he felt her hands just loosly moving around his cables, he jerked which made Cherry quickly move away with terrified look. "Are you alright?!" she blurted out right when he looked at her, not sure what happened himself. "Did I do something wrong? Shouldn't I...?"

"No, no! It's... alright. It's alright. It was just... unknown feeling for me. It didn't know how it will feel, now I know. It's fine. Really," Nick assured her. Even through she still wasn't sure, he took her hand and carefully brought it back before his chest. "Let's do it again, okay? I'm... prepared this time," he smiled reassuringly and nodded. Alright, Cherry thought and went for it again. Trying to not make any sudden or big moves, she slowly and carefully went between the metal parts and tubes with her fingers, trying to get to the cables fixed in there vertically, going through his whole chest. Cherry decided to make a move and just do it - she wrapped her hand around all three of the cables, able to hold them all nicely together. She felt Nick froze and heard him make some strange, unidentifiable noise so she quickly looked up.

"You alright? How does it feel?"

"I'm... it's okay." Shit. For a moment there, he couldn't concentrate on anything. He even felt as if he blacked out for a second. His systems weren't restarting thought, it was just... it was probably just feature that was pretty rusty after all that time. Maybe his body was even not aware it works but... yeah, he felt it. Her hands felt like being plugged into electric socket - every inch of her skin was sending thousands of electric impulses through his body with incredible speed, hitting him like a hammer. "It f-feels like... hundreds of response commands at once," he struggled to get the words out.

"But does it... feel good?"

"They're... positive commands, it's just... overwhealming." It was. Everything that he felt, together with flashes of his memories, his brain trying to analyze  everything, all joined with memories of real Nick Valentine as the computer searched for all the data that would match up with this situation - sexual intercourse was the term it system used.

"Good. Overwhealming is good," Cherry smiled with satisfaction and continued to grint against Nick. "You see, this'll be piece of a cake. You work just like real human," she moved her hands, playing with her fingers like she's playing the harp, gracefully and carefully. She heard Valentine moan - at least it sounded like a moan, restrained one. "Come on, Nicky," she begged him with a sweet voice, kissed his cheek, ear and then continued to his lips again. With her fingers around his cords, he either felt everything ten times more intense or his system was already so confused he didn't felt anything else at all - Nick wasn't too sure about that, but he was sure it feels good either way. It was nice change from being always in control and sure. From his boring routine. Everything was messed up now, nicely messed up. All he could think about was her, without his brain having time to analyze why and bore him with god damn data and numbers and possibilities.

Now it was just two of them. She... piece of hot blood and meat and him, bunch of wires and metal plates. But it worked damn well as for now...

"Ach," she moaned when Nick unexpectedly moved his hand under her pants and found his way right to her good place. "Fuck, Nick," Cherry squeezed her hands without thinking which made Nick twitch as literal sparkles ran through his chest from the ammount of reaction she created.

"Oh... God," he let out something between satisfied moan and painful groan.

"Sorry, sorry. Ugh. That was your fault, you know," Cherry bit her lip and slowly moved her pelvis against Valentine's finger as she needed more release, more touch. He noticed that, even despite his system going absolutely crazy and his mind getting fuzzy to the point he noticed some small, unimportant parts of it shutting down to help the more important ones keep on running and prevent them from failing. Their kisses became hotter and needier, Cherry was now holding cables in his exposed chest with both of her hands, kind of holding onto them for support, kind of using them to help Nick show how good she feels - by squeezing them harder when he moved his finger the right way and hit the sweet spot, making Nick feel as good as her in a same moment. When she thought about it, it was really not so different from real sex. It was perfect, flawless. "Fuck, Nick... Do you feel how much I want you?" her words coincided with her moans to the point it was hard to understand them.

Damn right Nick felt it. She was wet for him, that meant arousal, that meant success, his computer kept explaining over and over and over again on a loop, making it more and more important in his mind, creating more and more impulses that were mixing with even more impulses from her touching him.

 

"Shit, I... Y-You have to stop, Cherry," he decided in one moment that he's coming dangerously close to an edge.

"Why?"

"I'm close to... shutting down," he groaned tiredly altrough his body in no way wanted to stop the insane ammount of energy that was creating from god knows where and god knows how - it was wonderful and it was making him feel... alive, vibrant, but it was totally fucking up the logical, technical part of him, his core, his system.

"You mean like... close to _coming_ , right?" playfulness in her voice confused him. Was he? How would he know?

"I mean actual... shut down, Cherry. My system's... overheating."

"These two are basically the same thing, Nicky. It's the same for people. Orgasm is... like a shut down." She squeezed the cables tighter and almost groaned as she felt he - probably unintentionally -  slipped one of his fingers into her because of how wet and slippery she was. "So let me get a shut down too and compare how it feels, 'kay?"

Overwhelmed with everything, his core computer close to crashing, Nick slowly lifted his exposed robotic hand and placed it carefully on Cherry's cheek. This is what she wants, right? Flashes of everything sexual he had ever seen kept appearing before his eyes. Something was pushing him to do it. Something aroused man would do.

Before Cherry could say anything, he moved, foresight diagnostics system not even answering in that moment, unable to show him possible bad outcomes, as he brushed over Cherry's full lips with his thumb, or at least what used to be his thumb. He almost allowed himself to do it but stopped, just seconds before forcing it between her lips. It would be too much, something told him. Nick Valentine's moral code? His program's moral code? His own? Respect for Cherry? Whatever it was...

"I'm sorry, this... I shouldn't-"

"Do it. _Do it_ , Nick." He saw flame of lust literally flare up in her eyes.

"N.... No. You don't want this rusty piece of trash in your-"

Before he could finish, she squeezed and pulled his cables and took that thin, long piece of steel that was his finger into her mouth. It did tasted... unusually - it was strong, specific taste, quickly spreading through her mouth, but it wasn't as disgusting as one would imagine.

Nick's vision began to falter. He knew he will shut down soon but oh god wasn't it wonderful to feel her tongue sliding around his finger. How the hell was it even happening? He stared at her - beautiful, living, breathing human in front of him, her red lips and pink, hot tongue sliding around this piece of metal, just little piece of something someone created and with few clicks put feelings into it. It was so insane and inconceivable, how did it even worked, but it did. It did worked and it made him feel so good.

"Fuck... Fuck, Nick. Ah, this feels so fucking good," her voice was shaking, body tightened. She started swearing - unusual behavior like that meant only one thing - unusual reaction coming. Something he haven't experienced before. Nick wanted to see her, he really did, he wanted to see her eyes when she comes and he wanted to feel her body and it's reaction but as he expected, it was all too much. He just managed to grab her by her nape and slid another finger into her and he rubbed her clit in a motion that mathematically showed to be the right one for her positive responce and he would almost see her come and whisper her name, but before that, just within a second, there was just darkness.

 

Complete darkness and then... nothing.

 

 

Cherry was furiously breathing with her mouth wide open, eyes closed and head leaned on Nick's shoulder, still shaking from aftermath of her orgasm when she noticed something's wrong. She had gone through her own shut down - blacking out for a moment, when all of the pleasure overcame her completely and she fully embraced it. Now, when she was waking up again and realizing what has happened, she noticed Nick is not moving and his eyes are completely dark, with no light or anything.

"Nick?!" she gasped. "Nick! Nick, are you there?!" Cherry quickly jumped up and grabbed his shoulders. He was stiff as a rock, completely frozen in his position. He was saying he will shut down but she had no idea it will actually happen! She never saw synth shut down like that, not without putting whole magazine into him before, so she had no idea what is happening or what to do. Sight of Nick in front of her with his eyes dark and lifeless was freaking her out, tears immediatelly appearing in her eyes. "Nick!" Should she go and call for help? What if something will happen if he won't come online after certain time? "Oh my god, Nick, please come back, Nicky," she kept staring at him, expecting anything, any responce, but nothing happened.

She already wanted to jump out of bed and run for help, half naked and still completely red, but in a last moment, she heard quiet beep and noticed Nick's components slowly moving and making sounds in his chest.

"Oh thank my freaking god," she breathed out, trying to calm herself down. She held her head, just sat there in front of Nick and waited. It took a while. Pieces and parts in Nick made funny sounds and sometimes it sounded like broken car trying to turn on but after a moment, his eyes began to light up again and pump that was supposed to symbolize his heart began to move in regular pace. After that, Nick finally moved with a sharp squeaky sound, quickly looking up with confusion and fear.

"Wh-"

"It's okay! I mean... Are you okay, Nick? Do you... know who I am? Do you know what happened?"

"Oh god... Wh... Did I blacked out?"

"You were just... gone, you... Everything turned off, I was worried that you won't turn on again," Cherry took his hands and worriedly looked him up. "I would lost my mind if you stayed like that. I'm so sorry, it was probably too much for you."

"I'm... okay, it's just... It's a little scary to shut down, it feels... I can't really explain it," Nick was still a little shaken but overall he seemed to be alright - he was still himself, remembered everything and everyone and that was essential. "It wasn't all bad though. It felt good before. And I didn't really noticed it with everything I was experiencing... Overall I would say that... it worked out good. What do you think?" he looked carefully at Cherry. He hoped she liked it too, otherwise it would kind of defined the reason why the did it.

"Well, let's say I had my shutdown too. Alrough probably not as hard as yours," Cherry sneered. It was... good. Everything was good. "You really scared me there," she had to admit because she still had that horrible feeling in her chest. 

"Sorry, doll," Nick smiled and reached for her hair and caressed it. He really felt different. Maybe it was just the restart, maybe it was what they experienced. "I'm an old guy, you know? You need to be gentle with me," he decided to make her feel better with humor. 

"I will have that in mind next time," Cherry giggled and rightly hugged Nick as she sat in his lap. "You know, for an old guy," she then whsipered sweetly into his ear, "you are really handy."

"Huh, well... I sure tried, doll. Have a great motivation," he pecked her on a cheek.

"So aside from basically being clinically dead for a moment, did you... enjoyed it?"

"What do you think?" Nick chuckled. It felt kind of like a stupid question to him. "I did. How about you? Did you liked jerking onto few old wires? Licking piece of metal?" He was saying it jokingly alrough some shame started to seep through his thoughts. 

"I could do it aaaall day," she provocatively puckered her lips towards him. 

"That doesn't seem really safe," he noted sarcastically but his eyes were happy, watching her like a first flower blooming after winter. He thought he can't love her more but now... 

"We won't do it too often then. Just here and there... I'm really happy, Nicky," she said at the end and with soft smiled placed his plate back to his chest. With a little bit of Nick's help, it fell into place almost perfectly. A little bit of rust fell off but that was okay. After that, they did what any other normal couple would do - laid in the bed together, until Cherry fell asleep. She deserved her rest so much. Nick held her, making her feel safe and sound. 

After all these years of struggle and surviving, in that moment when he laid there with her in his arms, Nick Valentine felt truly himself. He felt alive. He felt that this moment is unique and perfect only to him, it was his own memory, something truly his. 

He knew it won't get better than that and to be honest, it was all he wanted and needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nicky and I spend good portion of my first playtrought wondering why is our relationship not progressing only to learn that you can't romance him! Alrough I understand it, I was sad, so I decided to write this! I know people are often pissed that you can romance and have sex with Dance and not Valentine - well I think it is kind of understandable and I will kind of show it in the fanfic, because Dance was supposed to pass as a human hence they probably made him all the necessary parts, if ya know what I mean, while Nick was just prototype so there was no need, really. I figured that out in the fanfic though haha.


End file.
